


Under your skin

by Killermanatee



Series: sexy fic prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Full Circle missing scene, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Tumblr Prompt, daydream, post Proxima station, sexy prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Kathryn recalls her hours with Chakotay at Proxima Station.Spoilers for "Full Circle".Sexy prompt number 32: The daydream of him inside you.





	Under your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdmiralKatCornwellfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKatCornwellfan/gifts).



> Someone posted a wonderful list of sexy fic prompts. Then AdmiralKatCornwellFan asked for Number 32: "The daydream of him inside you". It was so good, it got a little out of hand. Hope you don't mind. ;)

You are not new to daydreams about him. They have varied from being a pleasant distraction to torturous reminders of what you couldn’t have.

Sometimes, when you allowed yourself to feel especially optimistic, you wondered if these daydreams would disappear if you ever got to experience the real thing. If maybe all it would take to stay focused was to “get it out of your system”.

You really should have known better.

As you watch Proxima Station grow more distant through the small window of your shuttle, your thoughts already drift back to the past few hours.

His touch is burned into your skin, the pressure of his fingertips so vivid, you are sure they left lasting imprints.

Heat rises in your cheeks, and you are thankful for the privacy of the shuttle’s aft compartment, allowing you to selfishly indulge in these fresh memories. You justify already reliving them because they will have to sustain you for ten months, so you better make sure to not forget a single moment.

It is late and despite having spent plenty of time in bed, you haven’t slept at all. But you know sleep will still elude you, so you might as well make the best of being awake. You have asked Decan to not disturb you, so you have the peace to let your mind drift.

You take off the belt and jacket and lay down. This room is such a stark contrast to the warmth and softness of the past few hours. The air is crisp and sterile, and you think of sheets that smelled like him when you laid down in the bed that used to be yours. By the end of the night those sheets were tangled and twisted, surrounding you with the musky mixture created by both of you.

When you close your eyes, how could you see anything but his handsome face? You have always been aware of his attractiveness but once he let his last guard fall, there was a raw intensity to him you have never seen before. His focus on you as his fingers brought you to climax is an overwhelming memory, especially combined with his low voice urging you on, telling you of his desire, his eyes darting over your features, reacting to every minor twitch revealing your arousal.

The heat spreads through your body, pooling at your core and you didn’t know you could still be this insatiable. But apparently tonight the levy broke and all your dutifully maintained restraint has been washed away. So you trace the outline of your breasts, already straining against the confines of your clothing, desperate to be touched again even though it has been less than an hour since he did just that.

All the sensations are still so strikingly alive inside you, your fingertips still tingle with the rush of touching his skin, tracing every line and curve on his body, you can still hear his answering groans and sighs as if he is here with you. You can still taste his saltiness when you lick your lips. 

Easily your fingers unfasten your trousers, and you smile, thinking of his hands trembling slightly when he undressed you, before he grew so much more confident soon after.

You find yourself still swollen, still wet, slightly sore but already so close to release. You trace your folds, dip into your channel, your small digits a poor substitute for him. As you draw circles on your clit, you think of his large frame above you, his hips pressing yours into the mattress, his solid muscles under your touch.

Your hips thrust up, an instant reaction to the images flooding through you, if only you could feel him again. Instead you bite your lip that is tender and sensitive, a reminder of his desire for you.

Rubbing yourself faster, you can almost sense the trace of his tongue along your ear, hear his coarse voice echo in your mind, telling you how good you feel, to let go, to come one more time for him. Your inner muscles clench, and you recall his thick member stretching you, the strong force of his thrusts, hitting that perfect spot inside you and then your body tenses as a shadow of your earlier release runs through you.

When your eyes open again, you stare at the ceiling of the small room, breathing heavily.

It seems your hypothesis was wrong. Because now that he is in your system, you’ll never be able to get him out.

And the truth of how much you wouldn’t want to, brings a smile to your lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Helen8462 for the quick betaing! <3


End file.
